Usopp's Arsenal/Kuro Kabuto
|owner=Usopp |grade= |type=Slingshot |first=Chapter 598, Episode 517 }} A smaller, dark version of the original Kabuto, named was developed by Usopp during the two year timeskip. It is first clearly seen and named when Usopp fights against the guards of Ryugu Palace.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 613, Usopp using the Kuro Kabuto against the guards of Ryugu Kingdom. Besides being more easily portable compared to the previous Kabuto (just slightly larger than his old slingshot, the Ginga Pachinko), no other upgrades have been revealed. He uses it in conjunction with his Pop Greens. Usopp was able to shoot a Pop Green seed 8,000 meters under water with the Kuro Kabuto, an amount of water pressure that would have crushed Zoro. Pop Green After two years of training with Heracles, Usopp has gained mastery of a new type of powerful weapon: the Pop Green. They are seeds of hostile plants that can grow at incredible speed. According to Heracles, these seeds have various uses, especially in combat. Usopp uses these seeds as ammunition for his new slingshot. Known Ammunition * : Shooting a Pop Green, Usopp creates a large Venus Flytrap-like plant which attacks his enemies. In addition to being able to eat enemies with its large mouth, it can ensnare those nearby with its vines. This was first seen used against Demalo Black and the fake versions of Franky, Nami and Sogeking for harassing the real Nami. In the Viz Manga, this is called Green Star: Devil. * : Usopp fires a Pop Green at his target, which then explodes into an array of resilient seaweed, strong enough to delay an avalanche of rock and earth. The name of this attack is similar to the Sargasso Sea, a region of the North Atlantic Ocean where ships often become tangled in weeds. * : Usopp fires a Pop Green at his enemy, not aiming for them specifically but a place near them. The pop green reveals a rather large Rafflesia flower. The flower then excretes a foul smelling odor, disabling the enemies with its stench. This was first used against Hody Jones and his men. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green and stalks of bamboo shoots up from the ground, stabbing and impaling anyone it crosses paths with. It was first used against some of the New Fishman Pirates. The pun is rin (林) and javelin. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green that explodes upon impact. It releases a large explosion in the shape of a skull. It was first used to get Daruma out of the ground by literally blowing him out of the tunnel system he dug. * : Usopp shoots a pop green on the ground that only triggers to attack opponents once they step on it, with it's living roots it leaps off to the opponent causing them to get off balance. It is first used against Daruma to lure him in the "Trampolia". This is a pun to "human" and "mandrake". * : Usopp shoots a pop green on the ground that launches anyone ho gets close to it. It is first used with "Humandrake" againts Daruma . It is shaped like a big flower with a bubble at the center. * : Ussop shoots a pop green in the air then it sprouts grass that forms like a wolf . The bulb where it came from is shaped like the wolf's nose that has a three meters diameter that can release a stunningly powerful shockwave, seemingly a combination of a Pop Green bullet and the effects of the Impact Dial. It is first used in coordination with the coordination of "Humandrake" and "Trampolia" for accurate hit againts Daruma. References Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons